Shadow in the Night
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: Devi Winston, Dally's little sister, captures the hearts of Tim Shephard and Two-Bit when she comes to Tulsa and Dally is way too overprotective of her. Will anyone survive this madness? Read to find out! WARNING: really OOC characters
1. A 'Warm' Welcome From the Socs

_AN: Hey everyone! I'm just warning you now, everyone will most likely be really OOC and it won't be very 60's ish... Cuz I have no idea how to write that. I'm only warning you once though! Okay, so this is my first story so everyone please be nice!_

_Dally: I'm never nice, man._

_Me: Well you are to your little sister. Too bad Tim Shepherd and Two-Bit are hitting on her..._

_Tim Shephard: But she's going to end up mine, right?_

_Two-Bit: No way! Everyone knows girls dig funny guys._

_Tim Shephard: As if we all know they like bad boys better!_

_Dally: YOU TWO ARE HITTING ON MY LITTLE SISTER?_

_Me: Suck it up Dally!_

_Dally: Man, and I thought I could trust them..._

_Tim Shephard: Well call it payback for slashing my tires._

_Dally: I didn't slash them man!_

_Me: All of you, STOP BICKERING! OK, these are everyone's ages:_

_Dallas(Dally) Winston: 19_

_Denver(Devi) Winston: 17(My OC)_

_Darrel(Darry) Curtis: 21_

_Sodapop Curtis: 17_

_Ponyboy Curtis: 15_

_Johnny Cade: 17_

_Steve Randle: 17_

_Two-Bit Mathews: 18_

_Tim Shephard: 18_

_Now without further ado, on with the story!_

Devi POV

"Devi, wait!" Dally called from behind me.

"No, go away! You dragged me here to Tulsa but I want to go back to New York! I had friends and even a boyfriend there! So why'd you have to take me away?" I yelled, turning around to face Dally. The spark of anger his eyes vanished when he saw how angry and confused I was.

"I'm sorry Devi, you can make new friends here. But I know that our aunt and uncle were hitting you. I had to make you come back. I couldn't just stand by while my little sister was abused by her relatives, man." Dally desperately replied. I sighed, knowing that he was speaking the truth.

"Alright, but I'm going to take a walk to cool down. You're still not forgiven," I warned, walking away. Oh, by the way, I'm Denver Winston, but everyone calls me Devi. As you might have guessed, I'm the famous Dallas Winston's little sister. Just like my brother, I have blonde hair, but it's more of a platinum blonde. My hair is extremely straight and waist-length. I also have ice-blue eyes like Dally, we look a lot alike. I'm also quite tall for a 17 year old, Dally's only 2 inches taller than me.

But enough of what I look like. You're probably wondering what that whole fight back there was.

You see, Dally and I used to live in New York with our parents, actually happy. But then they started drinking, and when I say drinking, I mean HEAVY drinking. They started to pick on me and hit me, then when I was 14 they just left me with my aunt and uncle and left with Dally. Turns out they were just as abusive, if not more than my parents. I ended up staying at a friends house most of the time so I didn't have to deal with my aunt and uncle.

Then, Dally came. A few days ago he just randomly brought me to Tulsa, and I was pissed, so our argument started. Which brings me back to the present as I'm taking a walk to cool down. I just walked for a while, then I felt the sensation that I was being followed. Slowly turning around, I spotted a mustang trailing me. It kept getting closer and closer so, like any sensible person, I ran.

The mustang's engine revved up and I quickened my pace, racing through the streets. I was a pretty fast runner too, and I was almost ahead of the car when I made a wrong turn into a alley. Stopping, I whirled around to see the mustang block off the entrance out of the alley; I was trapped. Four guys that looked around my age, maybe a little older stepped out of the car and started towards me.

They all wore madras shirts and fancy trousers and had clean looking hair; but they carried blades and had evil-looking smirks on their faces. One guy stepped up and looked me over.

"What's a pretty little girl like you walking around all alone?" The lead guy sneered.

"Well," I started, "I'm just taking a walk. So if you'll get out of the way I'd like to continue that" I tried to push past them, but Mr. Big-shot held me back.

"Nah, I think we'll have to give you a little makeover. It's dangerous being so pretty. Get her!" He shouted as I bolted away. They got a head start, though, and had me pinned to the ground in 10 seconds flat. I lashed out and punched one of the guys in the face.

Bitch!" He yelled, kicking my ankle. HARD. There was a crunch, and I screamed. I think he just broke my ankle! Mr. Big-shot laughed, and drew his switchblade. He slowly walked towards me, circling like a cat stalking a mouse, and suddenly pounced on me. He used the switchblade to carve a giant gash from my elbow to my wrist, then made a few cuts on my face.

All the while I was screaming my head off and the other guys were beating me up and trying to keep me quiet.

Until a figure appeared in the alley entrance.

"I never thought that you Socs would stoop so low as to jump a girl. You'd better scram, the rest of the gang are waiting outside." The person standing in the entrance to the alley said. Socs? What were those? I couldn't comprehend what happened next, my head was fuzzy from the loss of blood due to the cut in my arm, but I was sure that I was on the verge of passing out. Next thing I knew the 'Socs' were gone, and my savior was shaking me to keep me conscious.

"Hey kid, don't faint on me now. Where are you from? You need to go home and get those wounds tended to." He stated.

"D-Dally... Dal-Dallas Winston...My b-brother... Bring me t-to him..." I weakly replied.

"Dally has a sister? Crap crap crap... He'll kill me when he sees her like this..."The world was spinning as he muttered a string of curses and picked me up. I felt safe enough with this stranger, he knew Dally, so I let myself drift off into unconsciousness.

Tim POV

I was just walking with a few gang members, when I heard faint screaming from an alley. Motioning for the gang to stay back, I walked forward, then almost stopped in my tracks.

There were 4 Socs beating the crap out of a girl. She had platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, though I thought she looked pretty, beautiful, even. But there was the lead soc, and he had a switchblade, he'd already made a nasty-looking cut on her arm, and some smaller cuts on her face. Anger surged in me. How dare the Socs stoop so low as to jump a defenseless girl?

"I never thought that you Socs would stoop so low as to jump a girl. You'd better scram, the rest of the gang are waiting outside." I said steely, glaring at the Socs intensely. They looked one look at my face and fled, leaving the girl battered and bloody. She looked like she was about to faint from the gash in her arm. I hurried over to her and started to shake her.

"Hey kid, don't faint on me now. Where are you from? You need to go home and get those wounds tended to." I stated. She looked really bad.

"D-Dally... Dal-Dallas Winston...My b-brother... Bring me t-to him..." She weakly replied.

I let out a string of curses. Dally would kill me when he saw that his little sister was jumped. I didn't even know that he had one. Hurriedly picking her up, I started running for the Curtis's house. Dally was always there. I looked down at his sister in my arms. She barely weighed anything, despite being taller than the average girl. I quickly sprinted to the Curtis's house to find Ponyboy sitting on the front porch reading a book.

"Ponyboy! Is Dally here?" I asked urgently. Ponyboy just nodded his head, staring with wide eyes at the girl's wounds. I ran inside and slammed the door after me. "Dally! Come here now!" I shouted, stopping in the living room. Dally walked out of the kitchen. "God dammit Tim, what is-" He stopped in his tracks, then ran towards me with the most anger I've ever seen from him in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER? What did you do to my baby sister?" He screamed, charging at me. I dodged, then started to explain.

"Dally it wasn't me! She was being jumped by Socs and I was walking by so I saved her then she told me that you were her brother and fainted so I brought her here knowing that this is where you'd be I swear I didn't do anything! But she's cut up real bad so stop and get Darry or someone to help heal her!" Dally calmed down, then rushed away to find the first-aid emergency kit and phone to call Darry. I set the girl down on the couch and started pacing, just for lack of anything better to do.

Dally quickly came back with the first- aid kit and phone in hand.

"Yes, she's my sister, and she's in critical condition... GOD DAMMIT DARRY IM NO GOOD WITH THIS STUFF I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW TO HELP MY SISTER! You're on your way home? Get here soon man!" He hung up, then looked at me. How is she, man?" Asked Dally, walking over to his sister. He stroked her cheek and sighed. "Devi, Devi, Devi, if only I hadn't let you go alone like that." Devi? That was his sisters name?

"Devi? Is that her name?" I asked. Dally ripped his gaze from 'Devi' and turned to face me.

"Nah, her name is Denver, man, but everyone calls her Devi. She's only 17, my kid sister. " Dally replied. He looked at her forlornly.

"Why wasn't she ever around?" I asked. Why was I so interested about this girl? Probably just because she's the little sister of Dallas Winston, I thought.

"She was abused by my parents and they left her with my even more abusive aunt and uncle when we moved to Tulsa. I couldn't let her suffer any longer so I brought her here. Today was her first day in Tulsa and I didn't know she was going to storm out on me like that, man. She took a walk and got jumped..." Dallys voice faded.

Suddenly, Darry burst through the door. He took one look at Devi and rushed for the first-aid kit.

"Dally it would've helped if you told me that she had a still-bleeding gash on het arm from the elbow to wrist!" Darry muttered as he grabbed the antiseptic and a few cotton balls. Devil let out a shreik of pain as Darry touched the antiseptic cotton ball to a cut on her face.

"Stop it man your hurting her!" Dally yelled. Darry just shook his head and said,

"It'll hurt a lot worse if the cut gets infected. This might sting but it's worth it." Dally grudgingly let Darry swab Devi's face with the cotton ball and her shrieks died down to shimmers of pain.

I pittied the girl, I'd been in enough fights to know that antiseptic had one he'll of a sting. Devi seemed to quiet down after that,and by the time Darry was wrapping up her arm all that could be heard was her soft breathing. I sat down on the other couch and was watching Devi incase she woke up when Steve, Sodapop, and Two-Bit all came in, slamming the door behind them like usual.

"Hey Tim, how's it-WHOA who's the girl?" Two-Bit asked, always the first to speak. The slam of the door closing seemed to wake Devi up, because she groggily opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

Please tell me what you think of it and RATE&RVIEW! OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER 2! JUST 1 REVIEW! YOU CAN DO IT!

Stay gold,

~ForTheLoveOfDally


	2. Meeting a Few People

_AN: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I wasn't planning ion getting more than one but it gave me inspiration that some people actually read this. It's only been up for about four hours and already three reviews and three or so story alerts! You all rock! Now I'll respond to the reviews:_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop: Thanks! And still your a good friend for reviewing._

_Secret: well here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!_

_EllethAussie: I just created a poll so vote for Tim there. It's on my profile. And what is a heans girl? She wears jeans and tank tops with a leather jacket, just like her big bro(Except for the tank tops lol) And yes I am taking OCs so if you tell me about them I'll add them. But they can't be Ponyboy or Sodapop's girlfriends because Soda is taken by ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738 and Pony is MINE!(lol) Thanks for the review, too!_

_Thank you all for the reviews you made my day!(Er, night.) Free Devi, Tim, and Two-Bit plushies for all of you! *Throws plushies everywhere*_

_Tim: Why didn't we get plushies?_

_Me: Because you didn't REVIEW!_

_Two-Bit: But you're messing with our lives... If it was real life Devi would already be going out with me._

_Devi: You wish *eye roll* Why can't I just go back to New York to be with my boyfriend._

_Me: No you wouldn't want to do that._

_Tim: Does he die? Can I kill him? *looks at me hopefully*_

_Me: no. Nobody kills anybody. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Devi POV

There was a loud slam and suddenly I was awake. A voice said,

"Hey Tim, how's it- WHOA who's the girl?" They must be talking about me. I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes. Looking around, I spotted four guys assembled in the room. I recognized the person closest to me as the guy who saved me from the 'Socs'. He was sitting on the couch across from mine and looked to be on the tall side with long, black, greased-back hair and piercing, deep blue eyes. Next to him was a guy with black hair greased in complicated swirls. He was like six inches shorter than the first guy and had light tan skin with longish brown hair and dark blue eyes, darker than the first guy's eyes. The last guy was a little shorter and had dark reddish-brown hair and green eyes that seemed to be staring straight at me. The two guys who were talking were wearing shirts that said DX Gas station and the first guy was wearing a leather jacket, but the last one was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, which was a bit odd for a 17 or 18 year old. Finally, I spoke up.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I questioned. My savior looked towards me and opened his mouth, but Mickey Mouse guy cut him to the chase.

"Well I'm Two-Bit, the swirly haired dude is Steve, his friend is Sodapop, and that guy sitting on the other couch is Tim. The question is, who are YOU?" Two-Bit shot back. I felt very confused. Where was I? Then I thought about Dally. Where was he?

"Where's Dally? Do any of you know a Dallas Winston?" I panicked. This was just great. On my first day I lose my brother and am surrounded by strangers. Why couldn't I just go home? Not to my aunt's house buy back to my friends. A wave of homesickness hit me.

"Dally should be on the porch or something. I'll go get him. Stay there." Tim said, getting up to hopefully get Dally. Right now I just wanted to cry. Nothing good had happened so far in my life. My parents abuse me then leave me with my abusive aunt and uncle then I get dragged off to Tulsa where I get jumped on the first day and now I can't even find my big brother. The world must hate me. But I can't cry. Not in front of strangers. I only cry when I'm alone so nobody sees the tears.

"Denver! Oh Devi you're alright!" I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Dally as he ran into the room.

"Dally...Can't...Breathe..." I gasped. He quickly set me down on the couch again.

"Never ever do that again. You'll get jumped by Socs again! Get someone to walk with you but greasers like us cant go out alo-"

"What the hell is a Soc and a greaser?" I cut him off. All these terms were really starting to fray on my nerves.

"A greaser is a poor-ish person and most of us are hoods. Were greasers. The Socs are high-class rich kids who have everything. They jump greasers for entertainment. By the way, how do you know Dally? He seemed so caring about you, and Dally doesn't care about anything." Two-Bit told me. I thought about that. Dally didn't care about anyone? He sure as heck cared about me, always comforting me after and dad hit me. And the whole greaser vs. Soc thing? That was stupid. People were people no matter their budget. Tulsa was weird.

"Dally you care about people right?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Who's there to care about when I don't have my little sister? Mom and Dad don't care so there's no one else to care about." He replied. I just sighed.

"Wait, you're Dally's sister?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded my head. "I knew you looked similar! But your hair is prettier. Whats your name?" He blabbed on.

"Don't you get any ideas with my sister Two-Bit." Dally growled, glaring daggers at him. Two-Bit shrank back, and I laughed.

"My name's Denver, but call me Devi." I told him. Dally turned back to me.

"How many Socs jumped you?" He asked.

"Four but the leader person was the one with the switchblade, though they probably would've done more damage if Tim hadn't come. Thanks Tim." I said with a small smile. Tim just shrugged, but I could tell that he was happy that I thanked him.

Tim POV

"Thanks Tim" Devi said with a small smile. I just shrugged but inside I was thrilled. Something about this girl was special, there was just something different about her that seemed to draw me to her.

"Tim saved you?" Two-Bit asked. I could detect a slight hint of jealousy, probably due to the fact that I saved a blonde and he didn't. For some reason Two-Bit only went after blondes, so he would be jealous of anyone that had a better chance with her. Wait, why am I thinking about this stuff? This girl was affecting the way that I think. I need to clear my head.

"I'll be going now that your sister's safe. See ya later Dally." I casually walked away, but I felt Devi's gaze follow me as I left the room.

_What did you think? RATE&REVIEW! And I'm sorry that this one is shorter but it's 2:45 AM and I'm exhausted. But I saw the wonderful reviews that you gave me and just had to update. Please tell me if anyone is too OOC or a Mary Sue, nobody likes that. Except dally might be a bit OOC about being overprotective of Devi, but I can't change that because you never know he might be overprotective if he had a sister. If you want to add a OC then just tell me, though if you want them to be with Sodapop or Ponyboy too bad cuz they're taken. And any ideas are appreciated I might run out soon and I don't want to stop this story now that I have many( 3 is many for me, since this is my first fan fiction lol) faithful reviewers. I'm going to stop wasting your time with this very long author's note. Goodnight_

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	3. The Nightly double

_Thank you to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers, I've only had this story up since last night and it already has 7 reviews! Thanks to all the people who put Dally's Little Sister on story alert, but please review, I like to hear your feedback. Time to respond to reviews! _

_Wishuy: Well now you can! Chapter three is here! (WOOT!) hanks for reviewing!_

_Haleygur7: Thanks! And I will add Melody in this chapter when she meets the rest of the gang. Thanks for reviewing!_

_: well here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Riley: Don't worry I'm still working on it I was just saying that I'd love if anyone had any ideas for me I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing! You're all awesome Devi, Tim, and Two-Bit plushies for all of you!*Throws plushies to everyone*_

_Tim:*takes one of my extra plushies* Hey this actually looks a lot like Devi..._

_Two-Bit:*Steals the plushie from Tim and starts making out with it*_

_Devi: …PLEASE don't make me end up with him he's crazy!  
>Tim: so you'd rather end up with me?<em>

_Devi: I'd rather end up with ANYONE but him! _

_Two-Bit: Hurtful... _

_Me: Devi I don't know who you'll end up with, I have a good idea for you ending up with both of them. THATS WHY I MADE A POLL! Please vote for who you want Devi to be with in my poll! It's on the top of my profile so vote today._

_Tim: Wheres the poll I need to vote for myself._

_Me: You can't vote there weren't computers back then._

_Tim: You suck =^(_

_Me: Well too bad. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Tim POV

I stopped on the Curtis's front porch, then started pacing. Why did I feel the need to stick around this girl? Something about her just attracted me. Oh well, I needed to get home. Just as I was walking down the steps, Dally called out to me.

"Hey, Shephard." I turned around.

"Yeah, Winston?" I asked. He locked eyes with me.

"Thanks for saving my baby sister, but no funny business with her, got it? If you do anything to hurt her, anything at all, I. Will. Kill. You." He said, dragging out the last four letters. I nodded curtly, then continued down the steps. Why would I hurt her after I saved her from a bunch of Socs? I pondered this as I walked back to the empty house. Angela must have been at a friend's house and Curly was still stuck in the reformatory for robbing that liquor store. So I just watched TV or a while, then was as bored as hell, so I decided to go Buck's, seeing that it was dark out and the never-ending party would be starting up again. As I walked outside, I heard voices by my car. Staying next to the wall, I peeked around to see Devi and Dally, though they seemed to be arguing, and Dally was holding switchblade in his hand.

"Dally why would you slit his tires? I thought you guys were friends. Plus, he saved me from those guys-er, Socs. I would be a lot worse off than a broken ankle and few cuts if he hadn't come." Devi argued. I felt my heart flutter. She was standing up for me? But it was soon replaced by anger. Why the hell was Dally going to slit my tires?

"Devi it's just-Well...Ahh I can't explain it. I feel like he's going to hurt you somehow." Dally replied, frustrated. Devi sighed.

"That's stupid he saved me from those Socs I doubt he's going to hurt me. But you can slit his tires if he does hurt me, but not before. C'mon, I have to meet Emily, Natalie, Melony, and their boyfriends at the Nightly Double and Two-Bit said he might meet us there later. I can't walk alone with this broken ankle. Lets go." Dally shrugged and put the switchblade in his pocket, then he walked off with Devi leaning on him, limping.

Just then, I got the meaning of Dally's words. He didn't mean that I would physically hurt Devi, he meant that I'd break her heart.

Devi POV

Dally and I reached the Nightly Double about fifteen minutes later and I spotted my new friends on the bleachers. Emily had elbow-length, straight golden-blonde hair and blue eyes and was slightly taller than the average fifteen year old. Her boyfriend was Ponyboy, who I met with her earlier today. Melony had dark brown locks and hazel eyes and her boyfriend was Steve and she was kinda short. Natalie was tall with gray eyes and mid-back wavy, light brown hair. She was with Sodapop, and they were currently making out. I exchanged 'eww' looks with Emily.

"Guys get a room!" I yelled. Natalie stopped making out with Soda and looked at me.

"Oh hi Devi, when did you get here? The movie was boring so..." Natalie trailed off. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"How's it going?" Melony asked, always the polite one.

"I'm good, except for my stupid broken ankle and the cut on my arm. It stings like crazy." I told her, and she just nodded her head sympathetically.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about all of us girls have a sleepover at my place tonight? So we can all get to know you better, Devi." Emily suggested.

"Great idea!" I replied. "How about we all go over after the movie? Okay, Natalie?" I nudged Natalie, who was making out with Soda again.

"Huh? Sure, whatever." She replied, then started making out with Soda again. I cracked up, and soon everyone was laughing except for the two lovebirds, they were oblivious to the world. Two-Bit walked up, swaying. He must have been drunk.

"You're all crazy" He slurred. "Laughing at nothin. Wats the world come too?" I stopped laughing long enough to greet him.

"Hey, Two-Bit. We were just laughing at those two lovebirds." I pointed to Natalie and Soda, who were STILL making out. "Hey, beautiful. Wow, they should get a room." Two-Bit stated, sitting down next to me. I could see Dally glaring at him. Talk about overprotective brother. I tuned out Two-Bit's mindless blabber and concentrated on the movie for a while. He kept trying pick-up lines, and it was getting quite irritating.

Then, I saw a familiar person making their way towards us, and waved him over.

"Hi, Tim. How are you?" I asked. He looked mildly surprised at the fact that I acknowledged him, and shrugged. I felt Two-Bit tense up beside me.

"I'm fine. How's your ankle and arm?" Tim asked.

"Well my arm stings like crazy, and my ankle is okay, except I need someone to lean on when I walk. Which is why Dally's here, I don't think he really wanted to come and see the movie." I replied.

"Devi, you want to go get some popcorn?" Two-Bit asked. I shook my head.

"Even though I can still walk when I lean on someone, I still prefer not to walk." Two-Bit shrugged but I could tell that he was a bit put-off,though Tim seemed strangely relieved. Two-Bit walked off to go get his popcorn.

"Hey Devi the movie's over, let's go to my place!" Emily called. I got up and started to hop towards her, but lost my balance and fell. Tim quickly leaned forwards and caught me.

"Sorry, It's kinda hard to walk with my broken ankle...So yeah." I stuttered, blushing. Tim just grinned and I blushed darker, then limped over to Emily, who let me lean on her.

"Natalie, we're going now, so say bye to your boyfriend and get your butt over here!" Melony called. Natalie gave Soda a kiss goodbye and joined us. Emily and Melony both waved goodbye to their boyfriends, and I turned to Dally.

"I'm staying over at Emily's house tonight with Melony and Natalie, so I'll see you at the Curtis's house tomorrow, okay?" I told him.

"Just be careful, OK?" Dally sighed. I assured him that I would, and just as I was about to leave, Two-Bit came back with his popcorn.

"A little late Two-Bit, the movie ended." I told him.

"Aww... Well bye, Devi." He said.

"Bye Two-Bit! Bye Tim!" I called, and we all piled into Melony's car. The last thing I saw was Tim and Two-Bit glaring at each other before the car sped up and the scenery rushed by, leaving the Nightly Double and everyone in it behind.

_Well it's not exactly a cliffhanger... RATE&REVIEW! It inspires me =^D Until next time..._

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally _


	4. The Sleepover and TruthorDare

_AN: Hey everyone, I'm baaaaaack! -watches everyone run and hide- Dang it... Well this is my 4th chapter in 2 days, WOOT! I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers, you make a better place :) Now the responses to all of your fabulous reviews:_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: Thanks =^) can't wait for you to post a story too. And I'll make sure that you seem obsessed with Soda lol. Thanks for the review!_

_Sodapop'sGurlWithCrackle: I'm sorry, my friend told me that they were blue so they will be blue in this story. But thanks for reviewing!_

_EllethAussie: Thanks! And Sadie is a great OC I added a few stuff to make her fit into my story a little more I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews Tim, Two-Bit, Dally, and Devi plushies for all of you! -throws plushies everywhere-_

_Devi: Hey I got a Dally plushie! _

_Dally: I got a Devi plushie._

_Tim: I got a Two-Bit plushie...I HATE YOU TWO-BIT! -attacks Two-Bit plushie-_

_Two-Bit: I HATE YOU TOO TIM! -attacks Tim plushie-_

_Me: Um... OKAYYY then..._

_Devi: Really why couldn't you have paired me with some actually SANE people?_

_Me: Cuz it makes the story all the more interesting! _

_Devi: -.- I hate you._

_Me: Why thank you! OK, ON WITH THE STORY! And there's Two-Bit POV in this chapter! :D_

Devi POV

We got to Emily's house, then she turned to me.

"I invited another friend over, hope that's OK with you. She's really nice, you'll get along. I think." She added. I just smiled.

"It'll be okay, she can't be that bad." I replied. We went inside, me still leaning on Emily's shoulder. We all went up to her house and Emily started rummaging around for the keys.

"Dang... Where's my stupid keys?" Emily cried.

"Missing something?" A strangely familiar voice asked from behind us. We whirled around to see a blonde girl smirking and holding a set of keys. When she saw me her mouth opened, and in unison we yelled "MERSADIE" and "DENVER". She ran up and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug, and I hugged her back. Mersadie, or Sadie, was my best friend in New York, but she moved three months after Dally, so I was left alone once again. Now I was back with both of them.

"Um...did we miss something?" Natalie asked. We let go of each other and I started to explain.

"Well you know how I used to live in New York? Well so did Sadie, and we were best friends but she moved like three months after Dally and we saw each other again so yeah." I quickly explained. Emily just shrugged.

"Let's go inside then. Keys, please?" she asked, staring at Sadie. Sadie just grinned and handed Emily the keys. She unlocked the door and we all crowded into Emily's house and up the stairs to her room, Sadie and I chatting the whole way. When we reached her room, Emily closed the door and we all changed into our Pj's.

"Okay, this is a sleepover, so what do you all want to do?" Emily asked when we were all changed. I looked around, nobody seemed to have any ideas. Then, Sadie's face lit up with an evil grin. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She exclaimed. Like I said, this can't be good.

"Yeah! Okay, Natalie, go first." Melony said. Natalie sighed, then said,

"Dare." We all gasped, even though Melony was the nicest of us, she had extremely wicked dares.

"I dare you... To kiss Two-Bit!" We all 'OOOOOH'ed, this was just plain evil, especially since Natalie already had a boyfriend.

"WHAT? No! I have a BOYFRIEND!" Natalie screamed. We all tried to calm her down, and eventually she was calm enough to go over to the Curtis's house, where Two-Bit was sure lounging on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Steve and Soda were playing cards, both cheating as usual. Melony walked over to Steve and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, while Natalie and Soda proceeded to make out.

Emily, Ponyboy, Dally, and me made gagging sounds at them.

"Natalie, remember why we're here?" Sadie asked with a devious smile. Breaking away from Soda, Natalie gulped and walked over to Two-Bit.

"I'm sorry Soda, this was a dare." She whispered before leaning over and kissing him. I felt my heart drop for no apparent reason as my friend kissed him. She quickly broke away and gagged.

"EWWW HE TASTES LIKE BEER!" She screamed and ran to the sink to wash her mouth out, while the rest of us doubled over in laughter. I quickly sat down so I didn't collapse, I was laughing that hard. Soda looked from Natalie, to Me, to Two-Bit, then asked,

"What just happened?"

Two-Bit POV

Emily, Natalie, Melony, Sadie, and Devi, who was leaning on Sadie, burst through the door. I sat up a little at the sight of them, and boy did Devi look hot in her pajamas. Melony went up to Steve and kissed him, while Natalie just started making out with Soda. Devi, Emily, Dally, and Ponyboy pretended to gag. I liked Devi, she had such a good sense of humor. Too bad it was Tim Shephard that saved her from the Socs instead of me. I felt anger boil up in me. Tim seemed to like her too, which would be a problem, he was already a ladies man as it was. But then again, I could be, too. I had kinda zoned out, and the nextb thing I knew someone leaned over and kissed me.

Thinking that it was Devi, I kissed back. She soon pulled away and screamed,

"EWWWWW HE TASTES LIKE BEER!" I opened my eyes and saw that it was Natalie, who was currently rinsing her mouth out in the sink. Everyone else was cracking up, and Devi had to sit down to stop herself from collapsing. I smiled to myself, I made her laugh. Soda was looking around from me to Natalie to Devi, who was the most hysterical of all of them. Poor Soda, his girlfriend just kissed his friend for no apparent reason at all. I just guessed that they were playing truth or dare or something.

"What just happened?" Soda asked. Emily managed to stop laughing for enough time to give him a straight answer.

"We were playing truth or dare, Natalie was dared to kiss Two-Bit. That's all." Soda seemed relieved, did he actually think that I would steal his girlfriend?

"Okay, it's my turn now. Devi, truth or dare?" Natalie asked.

"I know I'll regret this, but dare." She replied. Natalie grinned.

"I dare you to call Tim Shephard and say this-" she leaned over and whispered the rest in Devi's ear. Her face turned from shock to mortification to an evil grin. I was kind of scared of what would happen. Devi limped over to the phone and dialed his number, then she waited as the phone rung once, twice, three times,k then it was picked up and Tim's voice answered,

"Hello, who is this?"

Devi POV

Tim's voice answered,

"Hello, who is this?" I felt butterflies in my stomach as I recited my lines in my head.

"**I am the dark master's puppet.**" I said in a extremely creepy voice.

"What?" Tim asked, sounding confused. It took every ounce of my willpower not to burst out laughing, and I could tell that the others were doing the same.

"**I told you, I am the dark master's puppet, **but I wanna be a real boy!" I said in a soft, innocent accent.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?" Tim yelled, sounding angry and confused at the same time. I was biting my tongue to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I am your friendly neighborhood stalker. I'M HIDING IN THE BUUUSHES!" I yelled, then disconnected the phone and burst out laughing, along with everyone else. I literally collapsed in my laughing fit. Everyone was hysterical. We ended the game there, seeing that we should all go back to Emily's house for the rest of our sleepover. I was still laughing as I limped up the steps to her room, leaning heavily on Sadie.

"Did you hear Tim when I said the dark master thing? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"And Two-Bit? He drank like a 6-pack of beer, no wonder he tasted like it!"We kept talking about that night and I was bursting into laughter at every little thing.

Eventually, with my sides hurting like hell, I laid down and closed my eyes, still thinking about the game of truth or dare.

_I really liked this chapter, it was so fun to write =^D You might not get the jokes that Devi said to Tim over the phone, they're kinda inside jokes that I share with ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738 since I know her in real life. RATE&REVIEW! Thanks for reading!_


	5. A Rude Awakening and Confusion at the DX

_AN: Hey everyone, look, it's another update! The last chapter was kinda dedicated to ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738, she might be the only one who got the jokes that Devi said to Tim when she prank called him. And the poll doesn't seem to be working, so just review or PM me since the poll won't work for anyone. So far, there's 1 vote for Tim and 2 for Two-Bit!_

_Anyways, time to respond to the reviews!_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: Yeah that part was so fun writing I was literally laughing the whole time I was writing it. And the idea kinda just popped into my mind. I was sitting there thinking, 'What should I make Devi say to Tim?' and then I thought of our sleepover and **The dark master's puppet **immediately came to mind. So did "I'm hiding in the bushes!" But yeah and thanks for the review!_

_: That's an interesting user name. And here's more Dally's Little Sister! Thanks for reviewing!_

_JC: Yes I know that everyone was OOC and the story is quite cliche, but this is my first story so you really don't need to be so harsh. And The age chart was because I raised everyone's age by one year. The thing about it being in the 1960's? Well this is fan fiction, so technically I can have them in any time period I want. And Dally's parents didn't abuse Dally, they only abused Devi. They were very sexist. And Socs tried to DROWN Ponyboy, so they WILL attack and even kill. And my story being unrealistic? It's a FAN FICTION! They're SUPPOSED to be unrealistic! And I know how OOC my characters are, but I think they're hilarious this way. And who are you to tell me what I can and can't write? This was the only negative review I got, everyone else said it was good and that I should KEEP WRITING. Honestly, if you didn't like it, then why would you even read it, much less review? 'I'd actually be glad if you never decided to continue this story' Well the people that subscribed to story alert sure wouldn't. I'd like to see you write a story better than this one. I'D actually be glad if you never decided to review again. I would thank you for the review, but we'd all be happier if you never clicked the little button._

_101stellastella: yeah the poll hasn't been working for anyone lately, but I'll count your vote for Two-Bit. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sugardoll27: Well now you'll know! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Thank you(Most of you at least) For the reviews! -Throws random plushies everywhere-_

_Tim: Hey I got a...telephone? -pushes voice box in plushie-_

_Telephone plushie: **I am the dark master's puppet.**_

_Tim: AAAAAH! -drops plushie and runs away while everyone else cracks up- _

_Devi: I can't believed that actually worked!_

_Dally: That's my devious little sister!_

_Me: AHAHAHAHAHA! Tim is so gullible to pranks!_

_Two-Bit: Unlike me, which is why you should vote for TWOBIT!_

_Tim: -recovers from the shock of the telephone plushie- Don't listen to him he's drunk again._

_Two-Bit: No I'm not-sways on his feet- I'm perfectly-hiccup- sober!_

_Devi: -face palm- I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS! ._

_Me: Yes you are. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Devi POV

"Devi! Devi get up and stop being so lazy!" Sadie shouted, nudging me with her foot. I groaned and rolled over.

"Just fifteen more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow. She sighed.

"If you don't get up in fifteen minutes then I'm going to get a bucket of cold water and dump it on you. Not kidding." I nodded my head and fell back asleep.

Next thing I knew, I was soaking wet and freezing.

"AAAAAH!" I cried, bolting up to see Sadie running for the door like the devil was after her, which was going to be the case in a second.

"MERSADIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled, charging after her, or charging as fast as you could with a broken ankle. Melony handed me my jacket as I followed Sadie out the door. Putting on my jacket, I limped after her. She seemed to be headed in the direction of the Curtis's house, so I headed for a shortcut, but by the time I was there, she had already ran through the door. I burst through after her, my good leg very sore from running on it, and collapsed on the couch. The run here had drained me of the urge to kill Sadie, but I was still mad at her.

"Denver Colorado Winston! What are you doing here, soaking wet? You'll freeze! And your ankle! How do you expect it to heal like that? Did you run the whole way here?" Dally scolded, walking over to me.

"Is Sadie in here?" I asked, ignoring my older brother.

"Yeah, she ran in here like a minute ago, then she ran back out. What's with you people?" Soda asked.

"Well, she dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on my head to wake me up so I got pissed at her and chased her which doesn't really work if you have a broken ankle. You know what I'll deal with her later. Dally let's go home I really need to get changed out of these clothes in freezing." I said, and Dally nodded. We got in his car and drove to his house. You're probably wondering why he has his own house when he doesn't even have a job?

Well, our parents hated having him at home so they just got him his own house and pay for it and everything so they don't have to see him at home. It works for me, because they'll never know that I'm back, which means that Dally won't get in trouble and they won't hit me anymore. When we got there, the first thing I did was take a nice long, warm shower. You have no idea how good that feels after the unpleasant wake-up call I got. As soon as my longer-than-it-should-have-been shower was over, I got dressed in the usual skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket, and greased my hair a little. I was just putting on my boots when Dally came in.

"Where are you going?" He inquired, noticing that I was putting on my boots, something I only do when I go somewhere.

"I'm going to the DX, Sadie told me that she works there last night." I replied, standing up, then wobbling on my one leg.

"Not alone you aren't." He replied, steadying me. "I'll come with you." I sighed, but couldn't protest, since I really couldn't walk with my stupid broken ankle. We walked towards the DX, me leaning on Dally as I limped along.

Once we reached it, I walked up to Soda, who was surrounded by a mob of girls, trying to convince them that he was already happy with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Devi!" He called as he walked over to me, relieved to be free of his fan girls.

"Hey Soda, is Sadie here?" I asked. She was supposed to be working the counter inside, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, she's working the counter inside." He replied.

"Thanks. See you later Dally" I said and started limping to the DX store.

"Be home by eleven or you're in trouble!" He called from behind me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes, but the smile disappeared as I entered the store and saw Sadie sitting at the counter, re-painting the handle of her switchblade with hot-pink nail polish.

For some reason, she always wanted a pink switchblade, so she painted her first switchblade pink, and had been doing that with every switchblade she got ever since she was twelve. I went up to the counter and cleared my throat.

"Can I help you?" Sadie asked without looking up from her switchblade.

"Yes, I'd like some nachos with a side of I'm going to kill you when you get out of work!" I said, my voice rising slightly towards the end. Sadie looked up at me with surprise in her eyes and said,

"That will be two-ninety nine." I had to crack a smile at that.

"So, how's business?" I asked, trying to make the mood lighter.

"Well you know, most of the girls come and get a drink after they tire their voices out themselves flirting with Sodapop, but a few people come in for different reasons, like promising to kill me when my shift is over." She replied with a smirk, and we both started laughing. Just then, Two-Bit came in.

"Why do I always come too late and miss the joke?" He sighed dramatically, and we laughed harder.

"How's it going, Two-Bit?" I asked once I had stopped laughing.

"Oh nothing much, Dally told me that you and Sadie would be here, and I came since I was bored." He explained.

"OK get this, I visited Angela this morning and Tim was looking really creeped out. So I asked him what was wrong and he said. 'Some freak called me last night claiming to be the dark master's puppet and that they were hiding in the bushes. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing." We all cracked up again at this. Who knew that the prank would work so well?

"What did Angela think?" I asked. Angela was Tim's younger sister, and she was a good friend of Sadie's. She was also really nice, but pretended to be all bad to fit in with the rest of the Shephard's. Sadie stopped laughing and looked up to me.

"She told me that it was the best prank ever pulled on Tim, apparently he was looking out the window at the bushes every five minutes. He must have been sooo freaked out!" She replied. I smiled. Who knew Tim was so gullible to pranks? This could be good for my future pranks.

Speak of the devil, Tim just walked in!

"Hey Devi, Sadie, Two-Bit." He greeted, but there was some slight hostility when he said Two-Bit. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Hi Tim, what are you doing here?" Sadie asked. His eyes flicked briefly to me, then back to Sadie. I felt Two-Bit shift next to me.

"I need a new switch, and heard that the DX has some. Oh and Curly's getting out of jail tomorrow." He replied. Sadie raised one of her eyebrows.

"And I'm supposed to care because...?" Tim just shrugged.

"Since you come over so much he just assumed that you liked him. That's all." Sadie sighed, looking frustrated.

"I come over because Angela lives there, you all need to get that through your thick skulls. And here's the switchblade." She said, handing Tim the switchblade.

"I know who she really likes, and it's not Curly." I told Tim.

"If you tell him I break your other ankle." Sadie warned, and I laughed.

"It's me, isn't it?" Two-Bit boasted jokingly. Sadie pretended to gag.

"No way! Remember? 'eww he tastes like beer!' There's no way I'd like you!" She said. Two-Bit pretended to be hurt.

"It's alright Two-Bit, Sadie is just a big bully." I said, hugging Two-Bit.

"Well, I'll just be going now." Tim said, storming off.

"What's up with him?" I asked, while Sadie face-palmed and Two-Bit looked extremely happy.

"Devi," Sadie said, "You're SO clueless!"

_Chapter 6 is FINISHED, hallelujah! Well I hope you all liked it! =^) RATE&REVIEW! But please be nice, this IS my first story. And my poll still isn't working, so review or PM me to vote for who Devi should end up with, cuz I have a good idea for how the story could end up with either way! **I won't update until I get at least 1 more vote! **Thank you for reading!_

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	6. It is NOT Devi's Day and Lyric

_Before I start the nonsense in the author's note, I'd like to say that I'm soooooooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating lately! I have had some serious family problems lately, and a bit of writer's block, but I don't want to keep you wonderful reviewers who read the story waiting. Not that there are very many lol. Anyways, ON WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_AN: Hey everyone, guess who's back with chapter 6?_

_Random person: Michael Jackson?_

_Me: NO YOU IDIOT! ME!_

_Random person: Uh... Who are you again? _

_Me: You know what never mind. Anyways, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You all make my night.(I always end up writing this at night for some reason...That's when my brain actually works lol) Time for review responses!_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: Well here's more! Thanks for reviewing!_

_JailBirdSadie: Thanks I was a bit nervous that she would be out of character. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Secret: You're so nice! Thanks for reviewing!_

_TuffGreaserGal: I'm glad that there's another vote for Tim he was feeling lonely. Chapter six is out now so I guess that's soon lol. And Sadie is a great character I'm so glad she let me use her. Sorry to say, Johnny is taken. And yes please, an OC for Pony sounds wonderful. I would like a summary of the story I just love outsiders fanfics(I don't think I could get this far if I didn't lol). Thanks for reviewing!_

_: Try to chose! And if I were you I'd vote for Tim he's really lonely... Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!_

_HeDgeHoGSwItHSuNgLaSSeS: Thanks you're so nice! ='^D And there's another vote for Two-Bit! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thank you again for the reviews! -throws random plushies everywhere-_

_Tim: It's about TIME I got another vote!_

_Two-Bit: You got lucky this time but I got another vote so I still have 2X as much as you! EAT THAT TIM SHEPHARD!_

_Devi: I still don't see why I couldn't just be with my boyfriend from New York..._

_Me: You wouldn't want to be with him. _

_Devi: Oh really?_

_Me: Yeah, really. You'll know why later. _

_Tim: I kill him, don't I?_

_Me: TIM! YOU DO NOT KILL ANYONE! Why do you keep thinking that?_

_Tim: Well I AM the dirtiest hood in Tulsa..._

_Devi: You know that's probably why Two-Bit has more votes... And if you're the dirtiest hood in Tulsa then why haven't you tried anything with me yet?_

_Tim: Well because Dally would kill me. literally KILL me!_

_Me: So true... ON WITH THE STORY!_

Devi POV

It was the next day, and Sadie was dragging me over to the Shephard's house to see Angela. She was my human crutch so everywhere she went I went. Except for her house.

Apparently Tim was out bailing Curly out of the cooler.

"But why would he even do that? Robbing a liquor store, gosh. People these days." I said to Sadie as we walked up to the house.

"Well that's what's so uncharming about little Curly. Why the hell does he even think I like him?" Sadie said sarcastically. I pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, let's see... You go over to his house every other day, and couldn't care less when he annoys you. Those are a few signs." I told her. Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"I go over to his house because Angela is my second best friend and my best one used to live in New York. Plus, I don't care if Tim bothers me either. So how do you know I don't like him either, HMMM?" She asked as we reached the door. I felt a glimmer of fear in my heart for a second, if Sadie liked Tim then she would get him. She was a very pretty person, prettier than me, at least. Sadie knocked on the door then looked at me, and lowered her voice.

"I was kidding Dev, I love Dally, you know I do." She said softly. "But he doesn't love me back." Before I could protest, the door opened and Angela welcomed us in.

"You're Denver Winston, right?" Angela asked as we walked to her room, and I nodded. "Wow, you look exactly like your brother. Except skinnier. You're not anorexic; are you?" She asked disapprovingly.

"I am NOT anorexic! I'm just underfed. My aunt and uncle who I lived with before I came here barely fed my anything, and they also hit me. So along with being abused I was always really skinny." I explained, and Angela nodded in sympathy. We entered her room and she shut the door.

"Okay. What do you think of Tim?" Angela asked me, and I shrugged.

"Well he's pretty nice, saving me from those Socs and all. I thought he was one of Dally's best friends, but Dally has been kinda hostile to him lately. Do you know what's up?" I asked. Angela pondered this for a while, then responded with a question.

"You said that Dally was extremely overprotective of you, right?" I nodded my head. He had been extra overprotective of me lately though, but only around Tim and Two-Bit. What was up with that? Angela and Sadie shared a look, then Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Devi, you're SO oblivious!" She yelled. I stared at her blankly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She kept saying that, and it was really starting to bug me. Sadie opened her mouth, but just then the door slammed open.

"Wait, Sadie's here? Probably came to greet me as I got out of the cooler, since she likes me and all." I heard Curly say. Sadie pretended to gag, making Angela and I snicker.

"Sure. I think she brought her friend Devi over, too." Tim answered.

"Devi? Who's that?" Curly asked.

"Well, I saved her from a bunch of Socs. Oh her name's really Denver, but she goes by Devi. Guess who her brother is?" I was sure that Curly would freak out when he heard.

"Wait, is it someone in the Curtis outfit, or the Brumly Brothers? Cuz I don't know anyone else. Who is it?"

"It's Dally. Devi is Dally's little sister." I could feel the heavy silence in the room. All of the sudden, Curly exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL! DALLY HAS A LITTLE SISTER!" Just then Sadie, Angela, and I burst out laughing. I don't know why, but it was just so hilarious. Tim and Curly opened the door, confused, and the look on their faces brought along a new wave of laughter.

"What the hell..." Curly muttered, then he spotted me. "You look exactly like your brother only, you know, as a girl." He said, and I just nodded my head since I was laughing too hard to speak. We finally calmed down, and Curly turned to Sadie. "So, you came to see if I was just as hot as I was before I was in the cooler, didn't you?" Curly asked her, smirking. Sadie pretended to think, then said,

"Nah, you're even more ugly, if that's possible. I came to introduce Devi to Angela, not to waste my time bickering with you." Sadie replied nonchalantly. I could nearly see Curly grinding his teeth. Aww, he liked Sadie. How cute. Though he wouldn't have much luck, since she was in love with my brother.

"Hey Tim, why do you keep looking out the window? Are you expecting someone to jump out of the bushes or something?" Curly asked. All of us girls looked at each other, and had to bite our tongues to keep from breaking out laughing. Sadie had told Angela about the prank call, and apparently Tim was still on the edge about the hiding in the bushes thing.

"Well a few nights ago I got this call about someone being the dark masters puppet and saying that they wanted to be a real boy, then they said that they were the neighborhood stalker and that they were hiding in the bushes." That was the last straw, we were enveloped by laughter once again. The boys stared at us strangely. My side hurt, I was laughing so hard I thought that I would die. In the past few days I had been laughing so much, I would end up killing myself. When we regained enough self control to speak, I explained.

"A few nights ago I was playing truth or dare with all of my friends and we were at the Curtis's house and Natalie dared me to prank call you and say something about the dark masters puppet and hiding in the bushes I just kinda made up the rest... Sorry if it creeped you out but you have to admit that it was hilarious." Tim just stared at me for a while, then he smiled.

"Well I'd never want to be on your bad side, I don't want the dark masters puppet to stalk me while hiding in the bushes." I laughed a little, then clutched my side.

"Owww... I'll never laugh again it hurts way too much!" Everyone laughed but me. The boys left and Angela closed the door again. We started joking around about Sadie and Dally, though she kept insisting that he didn't like her. After a while, Angela turned to me and said,

"I'm sorry about Sammy. That jackass didn't deserve you anyways." was confused. What about Sammy? He was my boyfriend in New York, but he never did anything.

"What are you talking about? Sammy never did anything..." I trailed off when I saw the sympathy-filled look that Angela was giving me.

"Devi, after he dated you for a year, he was cheating. It got worse after you left, he slept with every girl in sight. I have a friend who knows him so she told me." I felt like someone grabbed my heart and stomped on it with steel-tipped boots. Sammy, my Sammy, was cheating on me, and had been ever since we were dating for a year... And that whole time I never knew, and still loved him... The thing that Sadie said next really made me lose it.

"Dev, before we left, he was drunk and... He slept with my mom." That made me lose it. My boyfriend slept with my best friends mother, and she didn't tell me...

"You knew,... But you didn't tell me..." I said in a quiet voice; more of a statement than a question. "I thought you were my best friend... That you of all people would tell me-"

"Devi he was drunk I didn't know he was cheating on you with anyone else." Sadie cut me off in a pleading voice, but I wasn't listening. I just learned that my love was cheating on me. With my best friend's mom. Before anyone could do anything, I bolted out of the house, a confused Tim watching as I sped past him. Angela and Sadie called after me, but I didn't stop. For some weird reason, my ankle was perfectly fine, so I quickly outdistanced my friends. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran and ran, then stopped at a random alley and collapsed in one of the dark corners, silently sobbing. I looked up when I heard a quiet voice call out,

"Are you alright?" A small girl who looked to be 14 at the oldest crawl out of a even darker corner in the alley.

She had Very messy and tangled silvery blonde hair, but the tips and forelocks of it were golden. Her eyes were a sapphire color but they turned to amethyst near the pupils, they very interesting but pretty eyes. She wore tattered clothes, and one of her jean legs were torn up to the knee. I noticed that her face was as, if not more tear-streaked then mine.

"I-I'm OK, What about you? And who are you?" I answered shakily. The girl shyly came over, and I saw that she was even skinner than I was. Did she even have a home?

"I'm fine, and my name is Lyric. If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And what's wrong?" Lyric asked, then shivered. I realized that the sleeves of her shirt were ripped and barely covered her shoulders, so I took off my jacket and put it on her.

"My name is Devi and I just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me, sleeping with everyone in sight since I moved away. Don't look so surprised that I gave you my jacket, you look freezing. And now will you tell me what happened to you? Wait, do you have a home? No? You used to... Never mind, follow me. You look like you need a nice hot shower and some new clothes. Tell me what happened after you're cleaned up." I grabbed Lyric's hand and dragged her to the Curtis's house. This had been a very eventful day

_AN: I'm so so so so sorry it took so long to update! But this was a pretty long chapter, though that's no excuse. I'm thinking of starting a new story with Lyric as the main character, but don't worry, I'm not quitting this one, though updates might be less frequent. I really liked this chapter, everything's finally starting to get interesting. Right after I publish this I'm starting on chapter 7, I just wanted to stop here because it was a good place to stop. RATE&REVIEW! Though I know that I don't deserve it, it really inspires me. **AND PLEASE VOTE! ** I need to know who Devi should end up with. _

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	7. Explanations and Arrangements

_AN: Hello once again, my faithful readers! By the way, THE POLL IS UP AND WORKING! So vote, like, NOW! Time for review responses!_

_StuckXrunningXupXthatXhill: Yeah I accidentally put that up but I quickly changed it so the original chapter 6 is up now. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Sammy4eva: Thanks for the positive feedback! And you just gave me a few ideas =^) By the way sorry that Devi's ex boyfriend is named Sammy...Thanks for reviewing!_

_TuffGreaserGal: For some random reason, I completely cracked up when you said 'hood love!' In your review. My brother now thinks I'm crazy lol. And I think I'll make her Emily's twin sister, since Emily was the same age as Curly, though they are exact opposites but Echo went to a boarding school so she was never around. She seems like a good character though =^) Thanks for reviewing!_

_TeamXWolvesX: Well some of them are educated like Ponyboy and none of the OC girls dropped out either. And I know that Dally and Tim are out of character but Dally doesn't want Devi to be exposed to the real hood world so he's as un-hoodlike around her and threatened to kill Tim if he acted like a hood around his little sister so Tim tries his best too. Since the story is in Devi's POV mostly, she isn't that exposed to their real hood-like nature. But I will explain it a bit more in this chapter. Though you have to admit it WOULD be hilarious for Tim and Dally to run around picking daisies XD Thanks for the review!_

_OK now! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! -Throws random _

_plushies everywhere-_

_Devi: I got a Sammy plushie...-bursts into tears-_

_Tim: You should've let me kill him...-shakes head disapprovingly-_

_Me: Tim if you don't shut up about that I'll kill you off, just like I did with- Never mind._

_Two-Bit: Oh crap she killed someone else. Who did you kill?_

_Me: Well it isn't any of you, since you're all here... You'll just have to find out when you read the chapter!_

_Dally: It better not Johnny, he's already dies._

_Me: And so have you! But I revived you just cuz you're my favorite. _

_Dally: Then why the hell did you make the two worst greasers fall for my little sister?_

_Me: Cuz it's entertaining. _

_Dally: At least make ME a love story next time..._

_Me: Fine, I will when I finish this one and my next one about Lyric. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Devi POV

Lyric looked uneasy as I pulled her towards the Curtis's house. Maybe it was the fact that a complete stranger was dragging her off to some random place, but how would I know?As we reached the porch, I slowed down a bit, then opened the door, careful not to slam it.

"Hello, anyone home?" I called. A muffled 'in here' came from Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. I entered to see Ponyboy lying on his bed and crying, with some girl sitting in the corner and trying to comfort him.  
>"What happened, Pony?" I asked worriedly, he looked really upset.<p>

"Emily... She was jumped by some Socs and th-they killed her..." He replied, tears still streaming down his face. I gasped, they actually killed someone...

"Who's the girl?" I asked, glancing at the girl sitting in the corner. She had black short, curly hair and green eyes and was wearing what looked to be a school uniform.

"Oh that's Echo, Emily's twin sister from boarding school... She came as soon as she heard the news. Why did you come over, anyways?" Ponyboy attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes. I sneaked a glance at Lyric, who was standing behind me. She was staring at Ponyboy with what sympathy.

"Well, I made a new friend, and she seems in need of a shower and a new change of clothes. I thought you might have an extra pair that someone left over or something..." I broke off as Ponyboy's eyes widened as he saw Lyric. He stared at her for a good minute or so, before Lyric shyly edged behind me. Boy was she shy.

"I think she could borrow a pair of my clothes." Echo answered, snapping Ponyboy out of his daze.

"Yeah, she can use the shower. Meanwhile I'll just tell you what happened." Echo and Lyric walked away while I sat down next to Ponyboy and he started explaining.

"It started last night when I had this crazy weird dream. Emily was there, and she got jumped by a bunch of Socs. I tried to reach out and help her, but something was holding me back. So I had to watch as they killed her. Then a sort of mist floated away from her body, it was like Emily in ghost form. She turned to me and said

'I'm dying now, so it's time for you to move on. Try and find someone to love, to really and truly love, but never forget me. Bye, Ponyboy.' Then she disappeared into thin air. I woke up and it was morning, so I thought it was just a dream, but wanted to see Emily and make sure. I looked everywhere for her, Then back to her house to find Echo there crying. She told me that Emily died and we came back here and cried.

Then you and your friend came. What is her name, anyways?" Ponyboy asked, out of breath from his explanation. That must've been heartbreaking for him, poor Ponyboy.

"Her name is Lyric. I'll tell you how I met her. I was at the Shephard's house with Angela and Sadie, then Angela told me that my boyfriend in New York, Sammy, had been cheating on me ever since I was dating him for a year, and he even slept with Sadie's mom and Sadie didn't tell me."

"Oh that's horrible!" Ponyboy exclaimed. I just shrugged.

"Anyways, I ran away, somehow my ankle is better, I guess I'm just a really fast healer. So I stopped in this alley and cried. Then Lyric came out of a dark corner and asked if I was OK. I could see that she was crying, too. I introduced myself and so did she and I asked if she had a home so she told me that she used to but not anymore. Since she looked so awful I had to take her over here for a shower and new clothes. I really hope you don't mind, but she looked so hopeless. So I brought her over here and here we are." I finished. Ponyboy took a few seconds to register this information, then he answered.

"No I don't mind, but I'd still like to know her story. Let's ask her when she gets out of the shower." Ponyboy said. We just talked about a few mindless stuff for a while, then the door creaked open and Echo walked in and looked behind her.

"Don't be shy Lyric, show them the 'new you'" Echo stepped aside and I gasped.

Ponyboy POV

Lyric looked beautiful, even more so then Emily. Her silvery-blonde hair was brushed straight and the golden tips and fore-locks shone. The dirt on her was washed away, making her pale skin glow. The purple jacket and blue shirt she was wearing really made her eyes pop, the amethyst and sapphire were more vibrant. She looked extremely shy, I was probably making her uncomfortable by staring, but I couldn't help it; she looked like an angel.

"Lyric, you look beautiful! Would it be okay if you told us how you lost your home and ended up in that alley, though?" Devi asked, and my gaze shifted to her.

"Um, yeah... I guess I'll have to start from the beginning, then." Lyric replied, her soft voice sounding unsure. "I was at the orphanage, my parents, um died, yeah they died... and stuff" Right then I could tell that she was lying, and Devi looked like she could too, but we didn't pry. I didn't blame her for lying; I wouldn't want to tell my life's story to a few strangers no matter how nice they seemed. "For a while... seven years, maybe? Then the orphanage closed and I was forced onto the streets. Then Skyler came." Her voice was full of admiration. " He took me under his wing and for the next seven years was like the big brother I never had, being four years older then me. He was busy at work but always time for me, until about a week ago, things changed again." Lyric's voice was sad again. "He was going to work but he forgot his lucky bandana, he brings it to work every day, so I followed him to find that he was being jumped by a hood. We were kinda middle class, not greasers but not Socs, though he looks kinda like a Soc in his work uniform. After the hood left, I ran to help him. Skyler was kinda weak, so I was helping him get back to the house, when there were a bunch of Socs around the corner. Skyler told me to hide, but I wanted to stay with him, so I did as the Socs came up to us. They started chasing me but soon gave up and attacked Skyler and by the time they were done he was almost dead. The lead Soc told me that it was just a warning, that things would be much worse for the greasers, then they left. I ran to Skyler again, and he was dying. He said, 'Lyric, beware of the Socs and most greasers. And find some friends, somewhere to fit in. Bye, little sister. I love you." By that point I could see that she was trying really hard not to cry. "After that I kinda just drifted around a bit, the home was sold when Skyler died so I really never had anywhere to go, but I still have all of the leftover money and a job after school at the Dingo. So I'm kinda making it by." Lyric finished. I felt so sorry for her. She lost everything. When I lost my parents, at least I had Sodapop and Darry. Lyric lost everything. She looked at the clock, then gasped.

"Oh no! I'll be late for work! Sorry, I have to go, Thanks for everything!" She called, running for the door.

"Not so fast." Devi said grabbing her arm. "You still don't have anywhere to stay. Maybe tonight you could stay at my house?" Lyric looked like someone had offered her a million dollars.

"Yes, that would be great... Could you find me at the Dingo at 8:30? That's when my shift is over." The girls talked the details over a bit more, and Echo decided to stay with Devi too, Emily's parents had been killed, too. Even though my girlfriend was dead, I felt that things were starting to get better. I would move on.

Devi POV

Echo and I walked back to my house to see Dally heatedly talking with Two-Bit. I shushed Echo and we snuck around back to listen in on the conversation.

" I told you, don't drink so much if you're around Devi, and don't act like a hood at all or I'll beat your head in." dally said.

"You're being paranoid! You can't keep her from the dirty hoodishness in Tulsa, you're even the second dirtiest hood here!" Two-Bit exclaimed. Second dirtiest hood in Tulsa? That didn't sound like my big brother. Had he really changed that much since New York? Decided to break up this conversation by casually walking up the steps to the porch.

"Hey Dally! Is it OK if a few friends stay over for a while? They just lost their parents and stuff." I said as casually as possible. He seemed to buy it and said,

"Sure, they can stay for as long as they want, forever for all I care as long as they don't cause any trouble." He replied nonchalantly.

"Devi! My favorite greaser girl!" Two-Bit exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"So now I'm your favorite? By the way Dally do you remember my boyfriend from NY?" I asked. Two-Bit's jaw clenched.

"Yeah, what about him?" Dally asked.

"Well turns out he was cheating on me for as long as a year after we were dating, and it got worse after I left. He even slept with Sadie's mom when he was 'drunk'." I replied, and saw Dally's eyes fill with anger.

"That bastard! Cheating on you... Next time I go to New York he dies. I'll KILL him!" He growled.

"Well I'm kinda over that player by now, so I'll have Echo move her stuff in." I said, leading Echo inside.

"You sure you're alright?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded, and Dally called after me.

"Hey Devi, if you need to kill anyone, just ask me. By the way, Johnny came back with his fiance Sugar a few hours ago. You should go meet them, they're good kids." Johnny, Dally had told me about him. He seemed like a rather shy guy, though Dally said that he opened up more when he met Sugar. I'd have to meet them later. Echo got settled in one of the guest rooms, and I went to my room to wait for 8:30 when I would get Lyric from the Dingo. I would also have to make up with Sadie later, she was still my best friend. This was the most interesting Sunday I've had for a long time.

_What do you think? I'm sorry if your OC doesn't get much action but I'm kinda struggling to fit them all in so I'm doing my best RATE&REVIEW! By the way, THE POLL IS UP AND WORKING SO **VOTE TODAY! **_

_Stay gold,_

_ForTheLoveOfDally_


	8. Lyric's Life

_AN: I'm so, so, so, sooooo sorry that the update took so long! I was packing boxes because my parents are divorcing and I have to be moved in to the new houses by like Thursday. So yeah. But that's no excuse, I'm still a horrible person, I should've at least mentioned it in my Author's Note. Anyways, on to REVIEW RESPONSES!_

_Thatcrazygirl13: You're so nice! I'm not too happy that Emily died either, she was me in the story, so technically I just died in the Outsiders world. But somebody had to die for the plot to unfold, and I wasn't going to kill an OC or one of the greasers, so it had to be done. Plus, Lyric and Ponyboy would be so cute together! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sammy4eva: Thanks so much! Chapter 7 was one of my favorite chapters, it was really fun to write and I liked where I was getting with it, the plot is just starting to unfold. MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!_

_: Yeah I love writing them like that, it's just so fun. Especially knowing that I have such wonderful reviewers! Here's the update, so you won't have to wait any longer lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Dally's Little Girl: You're so nice! I love the prospect of Dally as a protective older brother too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sugardoll27: of course I put sugar in I always accept OCs it's the least I could do as thanks for people reading and reviewing, plus it makes everyone happier when they see their OCs in a story. And Devi and Lyric(She will be a bit of a main character too) meet Sugar and Johnny. But I'm glad that this cheered up your day =^D Thanks for reviewing!_

_JailBirdSadie: Yeah I've noticed too, It's easier as I get to show the character's personalities a bit more. Thanks for reviewing!_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: It's not that sad... At least I died for a good cause lolz. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, You're all too kind! - Throws life-sized plushies of everyone in the air-_

_Two-Bit: OH MI GAWD I GOT MICKEY MOUSE!_

_Curly: I got... Tim? _

_Me: Curly what are you doing here? This is reserved for me, Dally, Two-Bit, Tim, and Devi. You don't belong so GET OUT! -grabs a wicked-looking stick- GET OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU!_

_Dally: OK WHO GAVE HER A GIANT STICK?_

_Me: It's not a stick it's my BEATING ROD! _

_Curly: AAAAAH! -runs away-_

_Me: -puts beating rod away- Good. Now I don't need to use that anymore._

_Devi:... Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?_

_Me: Yep! But it really doesn't bother me. Plus my 'beating rod is made out of foam. It doesn't hurt at all! _

_Tim: That's a dirty trick..._

_Devi: Not as dirty as the prank call... -bursts out laughing- I still can't believe you fell for that!_

_Tim: ):^| _

_Two-Bit: Heeeey... Tim has the same amount of votes as me! Not fair! _

_Tim: -_- I really hate you Two-Bit._

_Me: That's great. ON WITH THE STORY!_

Lyric POV

I walked up to the table with a few menus, placing them all down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked, not looking at the customers. It was better if they didn't see my strange eyes, greasers loved to tease me about them.

"Yeah I'll take a beer, what do you want Steve? And you Pony?" One of them said. Pony... As in Ponyboy? I risked a glance, and saw that he was staring straight at me.

"Hi Lyric!" Ponyboy cheerfully greeted, so I mumbled a 'hello' and took their orders and rushed back to the order to-go line where I rung up all of the people who ordered their to-go food. Did I mention that I was shy around people that I didn't know very well? The only people I wasn't as shy around were Skyler and-

"Hey Lyric, miss me?" The slightly obnoxious voice of Curly Shephard cut into my thoughts, and I saw him as the last person in line.

"Curly!" I cried, running behind the counter to hug him. You see, Curly Shephard was my best and only friend. It wasn't some cliche best friends fall in love, we were only friends and I even helped him with his love-life. But he wasn't supposed to be out of jail for another week or so.

I felt eyes boring into my back, and saw Ponyboy starring at us.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be out for another week!" I said, letting go of him.

"I don't know, they just let me out early. Honestly, I'm not complaining. So, how are things with you? How's Skyler been doing?" That last question hit me like a punch in the stomach, and I instantly became quiet. Curly sensed that something was wrong, his face became worried.

"What happened, Lyric? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice, looking me straight in the eyes with his deep blue ones.

"He... Dead..." I managed to choke out before turning away and running into the kitchen. I couldn't work today, everything was reminding me of Skyler.

"You okay, Lyric?" Someone asked me, and I looked up to see Sarah, a fellow waitress. She was very nice to me, and though she was focused on getting out of Tulsa, I was almost positive that she has a crush on this guy named Darryl, or Darry, as everyone called him. I just shook my head, and asked,

"Cover for me?" Sarah nodded in understanding, neither of us talked about our past or family, and sometimes we needed to get out, so we covered for each other. I smiled at her in thanks and took off my apron then walked out the door to the dining room.

"I'm so sorry, who killed him? Why? Do you have a place to stay? Did they hurt you too?" Curly bombarded me with questions and wrapped his arms around me the second I exited the kitchen.

"It's kinda a long story, I'll tell you in a minute." I told him in the quiet voice that I loved and hated at the same time.

We sat down at a booth and I explained everything, from Skyler dying to meeting Devi and coming here to work, and soon we were talking and laughing like we were before he was in jail. But the whole time, Ponyboy was watching us. It was kinda uncomfortable to have him stare at me, I was one of those people that hates being the center of attention.

"So you're staying with Devi? I met her earlier today, she seems like an OK chick." Curly said, and I gave him a frustrated look. I hated it when he called girls chicks, and he knew it. I guess his time in jail taught him nothing, though I was glad about that, Curly wouldn't be Curly if he had at least a little bit of decency. "Hey, look who's staring at you." Curly grinned, pointing to Ponyboy. I looked back, and sure enough, Ponyboy was still staring at me. When he saw that I caught him, he quickly looked away. "So, you and Ponyboy? Hmm? HMMMM? HMMMMMM-"

"Shut up Curls." I cut him off, looking down.

"Whatever, let's go talk to him." Curly insisted, dragging me over to his and Two-Bit's table.

"Hi Curly, Lyric." Ponyboy nervously greeted.

"Hey Pony. I assume you've met Lyric already?" Curly asked, and Ponyboy nodded.

"Are you two... Dating?" Ponyboy asked uncertainly. Me and Curly looked at each other, then burst out laughing. He was the first person that actually asked, so Curly nonchalantly answered.

"Nope, we're just best friends. Have been for years." I could see how relieved Ponyboy was. That was a bit different...

"Hi Lyric! Are you ready to go?" A voice called, and I turned to see Devi entering the Dingo.

Devi POV

Lyric nodded, and I saw that she was with Curly, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit. She waved goodbye to everyone and followed me out of the greaser hang-out.

"I have an older brother Dallas, but everyone calls him Dally. He said he wouldn't mind if you stayed." I told Lyric, and she just nodded in reply. She sure was a girl of few words. I'd have to get to know her better.

"So, what do you like to do?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was building up.

"Well I like to draw and sing." Lyric replied quietly. I was starting to think that she just had a naturally quiet voice or something.

"That's cool. What songs do you know?" I asked, and her answer startled me.

"All of them. I can recite a song by heart if I hear the lyrics once, that's why I was named Lyric." She replied.

"Whoa... That's awesome. Can you sing a song for me?" I asked, but was a little put down when she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal, but I can't sing... That would mean that I accept that he's gone. Skyler, I mean. Until I'm ready to let him go, I just can't sing..." Lyric sounded on the verge of tears. I patted her back, I understood why she couldn't sing.

"Don't worry, it's OK, you don't have to sing unless you want to. And here, we're home." I comforted her. We reached the front porch, and Lyric stopped dead, the color draining from her already pale face.

"Lyric, what's wrong?" I worried, and she just stared straight at Dally, who was sitting on the porch, like he was out to kill her.

"It's him."

_CLIFFHANGER! sorry about not updating, lost my computer charger and stuff, but I'm BACK!So yeah. I've decided who Devi will end up with, so I'm going to close the poll. RATE&REVIEW!_

_Until next time._

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	9. Dally, How COULD You!

_AN: Hiya people, guess what this is?_

_Random person: OH OH I KNOW! ITS LARRY KING LIVE!_

_Me: What? ITS CHAPTER 9 YOU IDIOT!_

_Random person: Oh... I guess I don't need this jackhammer then... -sadly walks away-_

_Me: How do all of those random people get in my author's note anyways... But it's time for my review responses!_

_Sugardoll27: Lol yup I love my evil cliffhangers! Well you have to wait no longer! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Iowka101: Thanks =^) Thanks for reviewing!_

_A.: Yay someone guessed it! Here's your update lol X^) Thanks for reviewing!_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: well wait no longer! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Dally's Little Girl: Yes he is. I feel bad for Lyric too, but I guess it is my fault... Since I'm writing her, lol. My cliffhangers are killers lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_HeDgEhOgSwItHsUnGlaSSeS: Dally did something despicable... You'll see! And thanks! =^) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thatcrazygirl13: Everyone hates my evil cliffhangers... But hey, it keeps people reading! And thanks! =^) Thanks for reviewing!_

_TuffGreaserGal: Your reviews always make me laugh! I really don't know why... They're just hilarious! And I know my cliffhangers are evil... But I have to stop at some point! And also make it interesting too. It was hard moving, especially since my parents got divorced. So yeah. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! -throws everyone random plushies- _

_Dally: I got Lyric... Damn she hates me now._

_Me: Well we all know what you did... _

_Dally: I know, I know._

_Tim: YES! I got Devi!_

_Two-Bit: I got... A piece of chocolate cake? -Attempts to eat it- AAAH ITS FULL OF STUFFING!_

_Devi: … Two-Bit sometimes you are so unpredictable..._

_Me: So true, so true... ON WITH THE STORY!_

Devi POV

"What is it, Lyric? What did he do?" I asked worriedly, she was really pale and shaking like a leaf.

"H-he was the hood... The one that beat up Skyler before he..." Lyric just stood there shaking like a leaf. WHAT! Dally took part in killing somebody? What's happened to the Dally that I knew?

"I'm so sorry! Dally's gonna be sorry... Stay here, I'll deal with this!" I told her, my voice shaking with anger. I walked up to Dally with a murderous look in my eyes. "Dally! Did you beat somebody up about a week ago?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes. His ice-blue eyes were full of surprise and suspicion clouded them.

"Who told you that, huh?" He asked in a strange voice. I just glared at him.

"Did you?" I demanded.

"Yes I did, and he was a god damn Soc, so why are you so damn concerned about it?" Dally yelled, standing up. I sucked in my breath. He really did help in the killing of Lyric's sister!

"Dally you idiot! That was Lyric's brother! He was a middle class! After beat him up the Socs killed him! Lyric has been living in the streets because of that! Why would you do something like that! What happened to the old Dally..." I trailed off. Dally had a look of shame on his face.

"I'm sorry Dev, I didn't know... Is that your other friend, Lyric? Her brother was killed... Sorry man, I was pissed and he looked like a Soc... I needed to vent my anger man, I didn't mean to get him killed. I'll bet she hates me now." He finished, nodding his head in the direction of Lyric. She was still rooted to the same spot, staring at Dally like he was the one who killed her brother—Well, he kind of did. I called to her.

"Lyric, C'mere, Dally's really sorry for beating up Skyler, he thought he was a Soc... He didn't mean to, can you forgive him?" Lyric reluctantly nodded, slowly walking towards us. Dally gave her a crooked smile, and she returned with a tiny smile. I showed her inside.

"Here's your room, you'll share it with Echo, so I hope it's okay." I told her.

"It's fine, hi again Echo." Lyric replied shyly, smiling at Echo, who was relaxing on her bed.

"Hi Lyric." Echo replied. Lyric was just starting to put her things away when Two-Bit burst in with a bottle of beer in one hand.

"Heeeey, who's this new blonde?" He slurred, pointing to Lyric and stumbling towards her. Lyric looked a bit freaked out, and she backed away a few steps.

"Two-Bit that's Lyric, she's kinda shy, though." I warned him. Two-Bit seemed to ignore the last part, and he walked up and slung his arm across her shoulders, making her freeze up.

"You wanna go to the Dingo for a drink or somethin'?" He asked as casually as you can while being drunk. Lyric shook her head and darted away to hide behind me. Two-Bit just noticed me and grinned lopsidedly. I laughed and asked,

"What're you grinning at, Two-Bit?" He walked up closer, to me.

"You." Two-Bit, breathed, then he did the most unexpected thing. He leaned in and kissed me. I was startled, so I just froze up for a few seconds, then I pushed him away and bolted out the bedroom door, shutting it behind me. I ran through the hallway and was about to reach the door when someone opened it and I ran straight into, them, knocking myself down.

Tim POV

I reached the Winston house and opened the door when someone came flying at me. I stumbled back, but luckily didn't fall. Stabling myself, I saw that I had knocked Devi to the floor.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" I apologized, helping her up. Devi looked up at me frantically.

"Do you know where Sadie is? I really need to talk to her." She told me. I just shrugged and said,

"The DX. I'll walk you there. But what's wrong? You look like Two-Bit just kissed you." I joked, and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"How'd you know? He just did like two minutes ago!" She said, and I felt jealousy boil up inside me. That little...

"Wait, Two-Bit really DID kiss you?" I asked in shock, and she nodded her head.

"He came in, drunk, and started hitting on my friend Lyric, then she is really shy so she hid behind me. Two-Bit then just... I don't know, he just came over and kissed me. So I kinda ran over here and slammed into you." she finished as we started walking towards the DX.

Just then, a girl came running up behind us. Oh it was Lyric, I knew her. She was Curly's best friend.

"Hey Lyric! Why'd you follow me?" Devi asked as Lyric caught up with us.

" Well Two-Bit was kinda scaring me... So I came after you. I hope that's OK..." Lyric trailed off and Devi just smiled.

"It's fine, Lyric. This is Tim, but I assume you know him since he's Curly's brother and all." Lyric nodded, and they kept a bit of small talk going. Then, a question blurted out of my mouth.

"Do you like Two-Bit?" Devi looked kinda surprised that I asked that, and she took a while to answer.

"Well as a friend, yes, but not really like that... Maybe I would've, but he's just moving too fast. Plus, Dally told me that he goes around hitting on blondes, and there he was with Lyric, so I don't know. I guess not..." She trailed off as we reached the DX. I gave her a friendly pat on the back, but inside I was relieved. If Devi didn't like Two-Bit, that meant I still had a chance! YEAZAH! As soon as we reached the DX we headed straight to the counter where Sadie was sitting looking bored.

"Sadie! The weirdest thing in the world just happened!" Devi said as she walked up to Sadie.

"What happened? Did Tim confess his love for you?" Sadie asked with a smirk, she knew that I liked Devi. I shot her a death glare and she laughed.

"What? No... Two-Bit kissed me." Devi said, and Sadie's laughter died instantly. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then Sadie spoke up.

"Okay. I want details." She demanded, and Devi proceeded to tell her all about the crazy events that had occurred earlier that day. They were talking about how weird that was when Lyric suddenly gasped.

"LYRIC!" I heard someone cry, then three people enveloped her in a giant hug. The oldest, who was a girl that looked around 17 or 18 had golden-blonde, waist length extremely straight hair with platinum forelocks and streaks of silver in her hair and bangs. All of their eyes were closed, so I couldn't see the color.

The next girl looked around 14 and had shortish curly black hair with a few gold streaks in it. The last was a boy that looked around the same age as the girl and he had straight longish coal-black hair with silver streaks in it. They were all hugging Lyric and she was hugging them back. Who were these people? And how did they know Lyric?

Lyric POV

I couldn't believe that they were here! My other brother and sisters were hugging me tightly, I'll bet they were in town looking for me and Skyler. Skyler... He was dead...

"Hey Lyric, who are these people?" Devi asked, and I started to introduce them.

"Sorry, these are my brother and sisters. We got separated when we were younger... The oldest one is Everglade, or Ever. She's Skyler's twin. The girl is Tiffany, and the boy is Snake, and we're triplets. So these are the rest of my family." Wow, that was the longest I've talked to anyone in a long time! They just kinda stared at us for a while, then Devi said,

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Devi, this is Sadie and Tim. We're Lyric's friends." Ever was staring at Tim. Oh, they used to be friends!

"Hey Tim, remember me?" Ever asked, grinning at him.

"Yeah I remember you, always messing with Dally!" Tim replied, laughing.

"Ooh what did you do?" Devi asked. Ever smiled, I could tell that they would be quick friends.

"Well there was this one time that I was hanging out with the Shephard's and Dally at the nightly double and Dally kept hitting on me. For some reason that was his obsession. He kept trying to annoy me, too. So he kept trying to put his feet on my chair and I kept pushing them off. So he finally did, when I tipped his chair over and he fell to then floor I laughed so hard! Then he told me that it wasn't nice to push people down and I told him that I'd make up for my mean behavior and to close his eyes. He thought I was going to kiss him so he closed his eyes and get this- At the last second I pushed Curly in front of me. So Dally started making out with Curly. You should've seen his FACE when he found out it was Curly!" At this point Devi and I were literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"And Curly didn't notice?" Devi asked as she tried to stop laughing.

"He probably thought it was Sadie or something." Tim smirked, earning another round of laughter. Just then Dally walked into the DX, but he stopped when he saw Ever and stared at her for like a minute.

I always knew that he liked her, before she left Dally was always hitting on her and stuff. Ever dismissed it as him being the hood that he is, but I saw the looks he gave her when she wasn't looking.

"Ever? When'd you get here?" Dally asked, walking over to us.

"GASP! Is that the king of hoods, Dallas Winston himself, walking into a store WITHOUT the intention to steal something? I-I'm dying of shock! Somebody, catch me!" Ever collapsed into Snake's arms and he stared woefully down at her.

"Everglade Night Winston may you rest in pieces." Snake proclaimed, and Ever shot up.

"Why the hell did you say Winston? He's not my brother." She proclaimed, and Dally looked like he wanted to face palm himself.

"No! I mean your married to him!" Snake said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me? Married to Dallas Winston? GASP! I-I'm dying of shock again!" She went limp in Snake's arms. A minute passed and she move. Two.

"Okay does anyone here know CPR?" Snake yelled when Ever still wasn't moving. I was getting seriously worried when suddenly she jumped up and looked perfectly fine.

"What? It was just good acting!" She said when we all stared at her. "Skyler would've known I was just acting." Ever muttered, and I felt my heart clench. She still didn't know that he was dead, and I knew that she would take it the hardest. Skyler WAS her twin!

"Hey, where is Skyler, anyways?" Tiffany asked, looking around. I hoped nobody turned to me, I didn't want to be the one who broke the news to them.

"Ever, there's something you should know..." Tim started, but Ever cut him off.

"What is it? Who hurt him?" She demanded.

"Well he was going to work... when a hood beat him up then he got attacked by Socs..." I started, but Devi finished it for me.

"The hood was Dally. And when the Socs beat him up cuz he was weak from Dally's earlier attack, they didn't just hurt him. After Dally attacked him, the Socs killed Skyler." There was a dead silence in the room.

Ever POV

I felt like my heart had been stabbed then squished then torn apart then shredded then shot then stomped on. Skyler, my twin, the most important person to me in the world, was dead. And Dallas Winston was part of the cause. A heavy silence filled the air, it seemed like everyone was waiting for my reaction. I just stared blankly at Devi. And an anger like I've never felt before engulfed me. HE killed Skyler. Dally killed Skyler. I slowly turned towards him, staring him straight in his guilt-filled, ice blue eyes. Only three words came out of my mouth.

"_I hate you._" Then I took off. I faintly heard someone calling after me, but I ignored it. Skyler was dead. That was all that mattered to me right now. Memories of him flashed by, memories of me and him writing things together, acting random skits out, singing songs by our favorite artists. Skyler was my twin, my other part, my everything. And now he was gone. Nothing made sense now, and only one thought burned in my mind, cold and hard. I hated Dallas Winston.

_Okay this has a lot of random stuff in it, and I'm kinda getting off my main story idea here. So this story is coming to an end soon, but when it's done I'm writing two more. One about Lyric and Ponyboy, and one about Ever and Dally. Because I really need to finish this before it gets too far off topic. And I can't wait to write the Ever and Dally one, I just love that couple idea. Cuz Dally's always liked Ever but now she has a burning hate for him... Yeah. So please RATE&REVIEW! Oh and I'd like to point out a few great authors! Check out Sugardoll27, Sammy4eva, and ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738! They're all awesome! _

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	10. A Date and A Fight

_AN: so sorry for the delay, but I had a horrible case of writers block. This is already chapter 10... This story's going so fast! And I decided that it won't be ending soon, but I'm about to start my DallyXEver story too. Oh and I renamed this one too. And OMG, how did I get so many reviews for one chapter? That's crazy, but I'm not complaining!_

_Random person: Well I am! _

_Me: What's your problem?_

_Random person: One of your filthy reviewers stole my jackhammer! You better give it back. That was a valentines present from my girlfriend!_

_Me: Who gives their boyfriend a JACKHAMMER for valentines day? Anyways, time for review responses! _

_TuffGreaserGal: Thanks :) I'm touched that you'd stop everything just to read this :D and great! Aww man I forgot to send my OC... Do you still accept last minute requests? Thanks for reviewing!_

_ForTheLuvOfsodapop4738: Well it's not over yet, not even close cuz I haz got INSPERATION! And I'm about to start the Ever and 'Dallas' story (LOL I remember that!) And if you skin me then I can't write so EAT IT!(LOL remember that one too?) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Idontwanttologin(Thatcrazygirl13): Well it's not ending yet I just had a sudden burst of Inspiration! And I'm glad that your looking forward to my new stories too I'm going to make the DallyXEver one soon. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Sugardoll27: Thanks :) Well I hope this update counts as soon lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_HeDgEhOgSwItHsUnGlaSSeS: IKR! And you won't find what happens with Ever and Dally in this chapter, it's mostly focused on Devi and the aftermath of everything that happens, but I'm starting the new Dally and Ever story! So that's where the start of all the drama is. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sammy4eva: Yes he is LOL! And all of that Dallyishness will be in the new DallyXEver story I'm going to start soon, but there's a lot of Dally hating in this chapter by Lyric's siblings. So yeah. And I hope this is soon enough lol. Thanks for reviewing._

_Haleygur6: Well maybe he will win maybe he won't... You'll see later on! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers! -Throws random Outsiders plushies everywhere-_

_Dally: I got that broad with the red hair... Her name was Strawberry right?_

_Devi: -face-palm- No it's CHERRY!_

_Dally: Right. _

_Tim: I got that Soc Paul... well then..._

_Two-Bit: I got Darry! LETS MAKE THEM BATTLE!_

_Devi: I swear Two-Bit's five sometimes..._

_Me: Well you never know... On with the story!_

Devi POV

After Ever ran from the DX, and Lyric followed her out, a heavy silence filled the room. Everyone glanced around nervously, until Lyric burst in the door, without Ever. Without a word, she ran to her siblings. The gathered around each-other in the corner, whispering. We all took that as a cue to start talking.

"What was up with that? The big outburst?" Sadie asked, and I just shrugged, I was as clueless as she was.

"Skyler was her twin brother, she just kinda blew when she figured out that he was killed, and since Dally beat him up first, she blamed him. Since it's easier then blaming some random Socs. So I guess she now blames everything on Dally" Tim finished. We all stared at him, who knew that Tim could be so philological! "What?" He asked when we didn't take our eyes off him.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Dally asked, and we all glared at him. He just basically helped in the killing of Skyler, who seemed extremely close to Ever.

"Dally you used to know Ever right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well then why didn't you know Skyler? If you did I'm sure you wouldn't beat him up..." I trailed off. Dally looked guilty again.

"I knew him, but the Skyler I knew had greased hair and greaser clothes, not some fancy Soc suit. So, I was mad, and thought that I was beating a random Soc up. I didn't recognize him. After Ever moved, I thought he moved with her." Dally replied, but I was even more confused.

"_When _exactly DID Ever move?" Sadie asked, just as baffled as I was. Dally sighed, he seemed to be explaining everything today.

"She moved here two years ago with her siblings. Then a year later, last year, they randomly moved away. Nobody knows why. I guess only Ever, Tiffany and Snake moved away, and Skyler and Lyric just moved a little ways away... I really don't know. But Ever and her siblings just moved back... so I don't know." Dally seemed confused too, I guess nobody understood this madness.

"I wonder why they didn't move together... Let's ask Lyric. Hey Lyric!" I called. Lyric turned around, looking at me questioningly. "Can you tell us why exactly you and Skyler moved separately from Ever and Snake and Tiffany?" Lyric looked around nervously, like she didn't want to tell us.

"Well, we got separated... They put Ever and the others in boy's and girl's homes because we were 'too young' to be living alone, and they got shipped off to some home in Texas. Skyler managed to hide me, but he was really torn up about them leaving, Ever especially. We knew that they would come back so we stayed. Every now and then Ever would send a letter telling us how close she was to getting out of there. She hoarded money for food travel and learned the fastest route. Their foster parents never liked them so it didn't matter to them when my siblings left. They traveled for a while, and Today was the day Skyler and I were supposed to meet them here... That's why I wanted to go. But Skyler couldn't..." As she trailed off, everyone shot the very guilty-looking Dally a glare.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't know that a bunch of Socs were going to kill him gawd." He defended, looking down. I decided to spare him by changing the topic.

"Hey Tiffany and Snake, c'mere!" I called to them.

"Yeah?" Snake answered, walking over with Tiffany at his side.

"Lyric told us what happened, did you really go to Texas?" They nodded. Dally chose now to interrupt.

"You guys were in Texas. Texas man!" Everyone laughed at that. Dally could be really funny when he wanted to! Tim got up from his spot next to the cash register.

"I'm going to the Dingo. Hey Devi you want to come?" I felt my heart flutter a little. Tim just asked me to go to the Dingo, me of all people.

"Sure." I said, trying to sound casual. Sadie smirked.

"We all know why you asked Devi of all people." She said, nudging Tim.

"Shut up Sadie." Tim muttered. Was he... blushing? Dally glared at Tim, and Snake smiled.

"Ooooh, Dally's a over-protective big brother!" He teased, and Dally shot him a glare, but this one was only teasing. Dally seemed to like Snake, he probably knew him before he moved.

"Dally may be big, strong, over-protective, and downright scary at some times, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to a word he says!" I retorted, and everyone(well except Dally) laughed.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before he thinks of something clever enough to say back." Tim joked, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. We walked along in a silence, but it wasn't awkward; it was a comfortable silence. Until a girl walked up to Tim. She had bleach-blonde hair but you could tell that it was naturally black, and she wore the sluttiest clothes I've ever seen.

"Hey Timmy, you seen Dally anywhere?" She asked in a flirtatious voice, her eyes roaming over Tim hungrily. I immediately hated her.

"Dally should be at the DX." Tim replied, and with that she was gone.

"That was Dally's girlfriend, though she cheats on him and sleeps with someone else every other night." Tim told me, and I mentally cursed.

"Dally has a horrible taste in girls." I stated, and Tim nodded his head. The rest of the walk was uneventful, and soon we reached the Dingo. We got a table and ordered a few burgers and cokes. Well, I ordered one burger, and Tim ordered four.

"Are you really going to eat that many?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Tim replied sheepishly, and I laughed, making him grin.

Tim POV

Devi laughed, making me grin like an idiot. She had such a pretty laugh... Wait, I was one of the worst hoods in Tulsa and I was calling a girls' laugh pretty... And that girl was Dally's little sister? I must be out of my mind, but what can I say? I'm falling for her, and falling for her hard.

"Hey Tim? Tim? Hello?" I snapped out of my trance to see Devi looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there." I apologized, and Devi just smiled. How could someone as innocent as her be the sister of someone as dirty as Dally? It just didn't make sense. But nothing really made sense these days, so I shrugged off the thought. Soon our food came and I dug in. Devi randomly started laughing when I was halfway through my third burger.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I swallowed a bite.

"You eat like a pig! I don't know it's just really funny." She replied, taking a sip of her coke.

"Very funny..." I said, rolling my eyes good naturally. We just kinda goofed around for a while before I started walking her home. Then Devi froze. I turned around and anger flared in me.

Behind us were the Socs that jumped her a little while ago. In the lead was Benson, the Soc that was at the top of the top of the food chain, the most popular Soc around. He was constantly jumping greasers, he even made it a daily 'after-school activity'.

"Well look who we have here, Shepard boy and one of his many greaser whores. Hey, didn't we jump that broad a while back?" Benson sneered, and one of his goons nodded his head.

"Your off your turf, better get lost before you get your heads kicked in." I growled. I felt Devi take a step back, she was scared out of her wits by these guys. Benson looked around, smirking.

"Our heads kicked in? By who? There's nobody around but you, Shepard. So this is what we'll do. Just hand over the broad and we'll go. As easy as that." Dammit I was going to have to fight them, there was no way I was going to hand Devi over to those Socs.

"No way, I ain't gonna do nothin so go back to your side of town." I retorted, pushing a cowering Devi behind me. "When they attack," I whispered to her, "Run as fast as you can. Go somewhere safe. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She looked like she wanted to protest, but just then the Socs ran forward, attacking. I flicked out my switchblade and ran up to meet them. From the corner of my eye I saw Devi run behind a nearby dumpster and mentally cursed. She didn't run away, but at least she was out of sight.

"You must like that chick a lot to fight for her." Benson sneered, and I punched him square in the jaw. "You little..." I swore as my legs were kicked from under me. The Socs were surrounding me, and I was mercilessly slashing with my switch. As good of a fighter as I may be, they outnumbered me, and I was losing.

Just as I was starting to gain the upper hand, Benson pulled out a switchblade and made a long slash along the left side of my ribcage. I gasped in pain as b,blood spurted from the new wound. When I thought it was over for me, I heard a cry and saw someone holding a broken bottle attack the Socs. They quickly scattered and ran away. My sight focused long enough to see Two-Bit and Devi lifting me up and carrying me somewhere when I succumbed to the dark and let blackness overtake me.

_CLIFFHANGER! Well, kinda. But Tim, will he live or die? And Who will Devi choose? Only I know the answers to those questions. RATE&REVIEW! Until next time._

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	11. Wait, What Just Happened?

_AN: Hey everyone, guess what time it is!_

_Random person: Is it 2:00 in the morning?_

_Me: -.- NO!_

_Random person: Oh I get it! This is a riddle. Hmm, OH OH I KNOW! It's lunchtime!_

_Me: WTH no! And how did you even get in here- you know what never mind. Go, just go- you make my stomach sick._

_Anyways, it's time for REVIEW RESPONSES!_

_Sugardoll27: Well I couldn't resist, I love writing cliffhangers! XD thanks for reviewing!_

_Dally's Little Girl: Tim may or may not die... But you'll find out in this chapter what happens for sure! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sammy4eva: Well the world is a sad place :P And yeah Devi's just awesome like that xD Thanks for reviewing!_

_HeDgEhOgSwItHsUnGlaSSeS: Well maybe he will live, maybe he will die, you'll just have to see. And the tension gets even more intense as it goes on! =^} Thanks for reviewing!_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: Well he's hilarious anyways, more funny then Two-Bit I think, so I made him a goof-ball cuz he is! And that was like my favorite part of the chapter! I'm glad you like it so much! =^D And tough you may be the dark master's puppet, I AM THE DARK MASTER AND I KNOW ALL! MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!_

_OMG I JUST NOTICED THAT I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! You guys are the best! =^D -Throws out giant life-like plushies to everyone-_

_Dally: I got Ever... Damn she hates me now..._

_Devi: I got... Who is this?_

_Me: That's Harry Potter. _

_Devi: Well he's hot... Can I be with him instead of one of those weirdos?_

_Dally: I KNOW WHO YOUR GOING TO END UP WITH! IT'S T-_

_Me: DON'T RUIN IT! -slams my hand over his mouth- Well it's either Tim or Two-Bit since their names both begin with T._

_Devi: Dang it... Why cant I be with Harry Botter?_

_Me: first of all it's Harry POTTER, and he's from a different story! Plus, he's too, idk, magical for you. He's a freaking wizard!_

_Devi: Oh... Well then..._

_Tim: Well this is AKWARD! And I'm not going to die, am I?_

_Me; You'll just have to see Tim..._

_Tim: But I don't want to die! I-I'm too young..._

_Me: I know, I know Tim. But I can't tell you before the readers find out, it would spoil it for them. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

Devi POV

I paced around the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Dally and the others to come. Two-Bit was sitting on a chair in the corner, looking around anxiously. I was having mixed feelings about Tim and Two-Bit, I liked them both, but I was kinda confused about it. Like when Two-Bit was drunk and randomly kissed me... Then Tim, he got jumped so I went to Two-Bit for help... It was really confusing. Tim... He was in critical condition. I hope he's alright...

"Hey Devi, we came as quick as possible. Is he okay?" Dally asked as he walked into the room, followed by Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Steve, Melony, Natalie, Sadie, Curly, Echo, Lyric, Tiffany, Snake, and another boy and girl. Wow, everyone was here!

"I don't know, they haven't let us see him yet..." I trailed off as a nurse came towards us.

"He's awake, you can go see him now, his room's number 33." She said before walking off.

"Great!" Dally said, then turned to me. "Oh and this is Johnny, and his fiance Sugar." He told me, pointing to the boy and girl that I didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Devi" I greeted, and Johnny smiled shyly at me while Sugar grinned. We proceeded on to room 33, where Tim was laying in a bed with a huge bandage covering his side. His eyes lit up when we walked in.

"Wow, everyone's here. Oh hi Snake and Tiffany, you guys and Ever come back?" He greeted, asking the two siblings.

"Yeah, and Skyler's dead... Ever just found out, and she went ballistic and ran off." Tiffany explained, and Tim nodded his head.

"Well I'm sure she'll be back eventually... And Two-Bit, thanks for saving me back there. You too Devi." He thanked, and I smiled while Two-Bit narrowed his eyes. Why did the tension in the room suddenly seem thicker?

"Don't mention it." Two-Bit said, his voice low and eyes still narrowed. An uneasy silence filled the room. I looked around and saw that Curly and Echo kept sneaking glances at each-other, and Ponyboy kept sneaking glances at Lyric. How cute, I'd have to find some way to set them up. That silence continued for about five minutes until- Natalie and Soda randomly started making out. Everyone burst into laughter.

"I knew it! This ALWAYS happens!" Sadie shouted above our laughter, and we just laughed more because the statement couldn't be more true. Eventually we all calmed down, and everyone started talking again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Tim, and he just shrugged.

"Well my side has a giant gash in it, but other than that I'm fine." He replied, making me smile. We just talked a bit until Angela rushed in with Ever trailing behind her.

"Tim! Are you okay? Your not going to die are you? You better not then I-I'll kill you!" Angela babbled, throwing herself at him. Tim laughed.

"I'm fine Angela, I'm not going to die." He calmed her, then turned to Ever, who was watching the display with a mixture of amusement and sadness. She was a bit of a mess, her eyes were red and she had definitely been crying. I felt a wave of sympathy for her, losing Skyler must be hard.

"You okay Ever?" Tim asked, and she just snorted, trying to conceal the sadness.

"Am _I _okay? I'm not the one who was attacked by a bunch of Socs! Seriously though, I'm fine." She assured us, though nobody believed her. She shot a glare at Dally, who looked extremely guilty.

"Ever it's not his fault, the Socs were the ones who killed him." Tim tried, but Ever turned towards him with burning eyes.

"Yeah but they would've just beat him up like you if he wasn't already weak from being attacked by him. Your supposed to be Skyler's best friend but your standing up for that murderer. Some friend." She turned on her heel and walked straight out of the room. Dally sighed and put his head in his hands. I felt bad for him, he obviously liked her, but she hated him. I'd have to talk some sense into Ever later, but now I was with Tim.

"It's okay Dal, she'll come around some time." Tim comforted, but Dally just shrugged.

"Well, I'm heading out. See y'all later." Dally said, getting up. Soon almost everyone cleared out, so that the only people still here were me, Sadie, Tim, and Two-Bit.

"Hey can you guys please leave for a minute, I need a word with Tim. Alone." Two-Bit told us, and we reluctantly went out into the hall. Sadie immediately pressed her ear to the door.

"Sadie! Do you have _any _respect for people's privacy?" I groaned, and she just grinned crookedly.

"Not really. But you know you want to hear it too." I just shrugged in defeat and pressed my ear to the door next to her. I could hear their voices quite clearly, and listened intently.

"What's up with that?" You know that I like her!" That was Two-Bit, and he sounded angry. He liked me? Well then...

"Guess what? I like her too, deal with it." Tim deadpanned. I was shocked. Both of them liked me?

"What? Well too bad, I like her more! I even kissed her." Two-Bit declared.

"Well did she kiss you back? Didn't think so." Tim smirked.

"Well at least I'm enough of a MAN to kiss her first so back off!" Two-Bit yelled.

"You WISH I'm enough of a man to go on a date with her first ya little fucker!" Tim shouted back.

"Oh you think that makes you so great does it? Well then let's ASK her who she'd rather be with you bastard!" Two-Bit screamed back. Then Sadie did something horrible. She opened the door, blowing our covers.

"You do know that Devi and I heard every word of that, right?" She said calmly, then the two boys turned to me.

"Well what'll it be? Do you chose me or Tim?" Two-Bit asked, the question I was dreading.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, then too off running in the opposite direction. I just ran to the Curtis house, where Ever was sitting on the front porch, alone. She sat up as I came near.

"Hey Devi. What's the rush?" She asked.

"T-Tim and Two-Bit... I need to choose between them but I like both of them! What do I do?" I asked in desperation. Ever thought for a moment, then answered.

" Well... Personally, I'd run off somewhere, like to a place that only I knew and stay there for a few days... Or at least until I figured out who I liked more or something."

"Thanks." I replied, the gears in my brain already turning. I started running off, and Ever, realizing what I was about to do, called after me.

"Wait! I said that's what I would do, not what YOU should do! Devi, come back!" But I wasn't coming back. I needed some time to figure this out, and I knew just the place to go. I got back to Dally's house and got in my car with a few changes of clothes and a wad of cash, turning the key. I sped off towards the setting sun, not knowing the mistake that I was making.

_Well, it was kinda a cliffhanger. RATE&REVIEW! By the way, I added the warnings that people are OOC and there are some non-60's-ish moments in this fanfic, so you can't rat on me for that. EAT THAT FLAMERS! Anyways, where is Devi going? Why is it a mistake? And most importantly, WHO WILL SHE END UP WITH? All that and more will be discovered in the next chapters! _

_Stat gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


	12. Read This

_AN: So so so sorry it's been so long of a wait, I've been kinda busy lately... But here I am again! _

_Random person: Wait your the ice cream man right?_

_Me: WTF... I'M NOT EVEN A GUY! And I'm NOT the ice cream man, I'm the authoress of Shadow in the Night._

_Random person: Sounds boring. _

_Me: Grrr... I really need to find where you're coming from... Whatever. Time for READER RESPONSES!_

_Sugardoll27: Lol I make no promises. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sammy4eva: Don't worry, she's not choosing yet... More drama is to come! Thanks for reviewing!_

_ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738: I like the cycle lolz! Thanks for reviewing!_

_: Aww thanks! And OMG LOL! Thanks for reviewing!_

Okay everyone, So sorry to disappoint you people thinking this is an update, but it isn't. Thing is, I read a bunch of Outsiders fan-fictions, and I realized how suckish mine was. Just about everyone's WAAY too OOC, especially Tim and Dally. And also, none of this would probably happen in the 60's. So I'm going to redo the story. And try and make it better, all that junk. So please bear with me! Oh and also updates are probably going to take longer due to the fact that schools about to start. So thanks, sorry, and bye for now. The new chapter 1 will hopefully be up soon.

~ForTheLoveOfDally

Okay, forget what I said earlier. Technically, I'm too lazy to re-write it right now. Plus school's starting in 3 fricken days, so I'd barely ever update if I did that. Sooo, I'm just going to continue this story. But when i'm done with it and stuff, and I have some time, I'm going to re-write it. Cuz I know it really kinda sux. So, this is going to be replaced with the real chapter 12, hopefully before I start 7th grade *shudder* so, expect an update within 3 days or so!

Your trying-to-be-a-better-updater,

~ForTheLoveOfDally


End file.
